


Those Guys

by Flower_Night



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Middle School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Primary School, The royal kids are still royal, i'll add more characters and ships as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: Kiragi, Nina, Forrest, Ophelia, Siegbert, Selkie, Velouria, the Kanas, Shiro and Shigure  have this weird friend group and they try to get through school.





	1. September 4

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk i'm making this 4 fun  
> this is a list of what years the kids are in  
> Siegbert: 3rd year of lower secondary school  
> (final year of middle school)  
> Shigure: 1st year of Higher Secondary School(1st year of High school)  
> Shinonome: 3rd year of lower secondary school  
> Kiragi: 1st year of lower secondary school (1st year of middle school) -may change-  
> Kana(male AND female): 3rd Class of  
> primary school(3rd grade of elementary school)  
> Forrest: 1st year of lower secondary school  
> Nina: 3rd year of lower secondary school  
> Velouria: 2nd year of lower secondary school( 2nd year of middle school)  
> Selkie:2nd year of lower secondary school  
> Ophelia: 3rd year of lower secondary school  
> okay i'll add more later.

Nina was lying face-front on her bed. She knew what day it was but she didn't want to get up and face it. She would much rather draw comics and watch videos at home. 

She heard footsteps nearing her door and she groaned. Her father came into her room and walked to her bed,"Nina, y'know what day it is?" The teen whined in response. "Dad, I don't wanna go to school! School is stupid!!"

Niles responded,"well, all your friends are going to school." Nina raised the bottom of her legs and started kicking the air in frustration,"But my friends are not meeeee!!!"

Her father sighed. "I didn't want to do it the hard way but, you leave me no choice.." Niles grabbed Nina's legs and pulled her off the bed and put her upside-down over his shoulder.  
\----★ Living room★----  
Nina screamed and wiggled but her attempts to get away were in vain. Niles threw her on the couch, grabbed a piece of toast from the table and handed it to her. She grumbled and munched on the toast she was given.

"Nina.. Put on some proper clothes. I'm sure you don't wanna look bad." Niles told her. Nina didn't want to be carried again, so she headed for her room and got ready.

————Boarding School Gates——————

Nina was fussing about going to the school when her father had parked the car. She slowly  
walked out of the car with her luggage. The teen looked around and turned to Niles and asked,"Daddy, can I go by myself?"

The eye-patched man gave her a pat on the head and nodded," if that's what ya want. Be a good girl. Bye!" Niles hugged his daughter and drove the car away from the school. Nina kept waving until he was out of eyeshot.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

She saw that all the students were heading to a certain gate and followed them. Inside was huge. The ceiling was so high up. There were beautiful chandeliers, all with different jewels decorated on them. To her left, Nina could see a grand case with intricate trophies. 'It looks more like Xander's castle than a school' thought Nina.

A woman with blue hair flowing down to the bottom of her dress walked on to the stage and the whole room quieted down.

"Welcome everyone," the woman spoke," I am Azura." 'She has a soft voice..' Nina noted. "This school is brand-new. Today is the first day for everyone." 

That Azura woman then went on a big speech that the twin-plaited teen didn't care about.  
When she saw everyone was going, she followed. 

A lady with red eyes and silver hair walked up to Nina. "Hello, I'm Corrin! Would you like me to take you to your dorm?" Nina nodded while saying,"sure."

Corrin helped Nina with her luggage and broight her to the 4th floor. "Well, here we are. I hope you get along with your roommate!" she clapped her hands together and smiled. 

"Thanks Corrin. Wait... How did you know this was my dorm if I didn't tell you my name?" Nina asked. "Oh, your father and I are very close. He sent some pictures of you!" Corrin informed the girl. 

Nina nodded her head," Ohhh.." The silver haired woman adjusted her hairband,"I best get going, Nina. Bye now!" The two waved at each other for a while. 

The door opened and revealed a girl who looked about Nina's age. "Hello, did the sparkling stars above choose you to be my companion?" the girl looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nina asked, confused by the girl's question. A voice from the inside of the room said," She's asking you if you're her roommate!" "Oh.. I am." 

"Well then, you are welcome to come in to our dark residence. You shall call me by the name of Ophelia. What is yours?" Ophelia led Nina inside the dorm room.

"I'm Nina" the teen told her. Two people came up to them.' Wait... They have tails and their ears are furry..' she thought as she saw them approach.

"Hi! We're also your roommates! I'm Selkie and the girl beside me is Velouria." the blonde... Thing pointed to herself and then the thing to her right.

Velouria whispered something in Selkie's ear and her tail lowered for a second but quickly came right back and started wagging. "Oh, are you wondering about our ears and tails? I'm a kitsune and she's a wolfskin!" her tail was crazily wagging and Nina wondered if Selkie could wag it anymore.

The four went around and explored the giant school. ' If I get to stay in this school, I'll definitely pay attention in class.' Nina thought.  
After a while, the girls decided to retreat to their dorm.

Velouria had picked up quite a lot of odd things on the way, from cotton balls to springs.  
She only really talked to Selkie, Nina found out very quickly. The wolfskin looked at her. " Is something wrong?" "Oh no, I was just looking at your, uh, cool collection of stuff." Velouria placed some of her items on her bedside table,"I like these things..."

Nina nodded and the two went about their own business once again. It was twelve o'clock and everybody was awake. Selkie, Velouria and Nina were getting their fortunes told by Ophelia. 

"Ah, let's see here..." Ophelia held Velouria's hand and looked at the lines on her palms. She squinted her eyes and hovered her finger over the wolfskin's palm. She stopped squinting and looked up at Velouria. "The stars above have subjected you to find many things on your way and you shall live a long life as well." 

Velouria's ears went up in what Nina assumed happiness and satisfaction. "Okay! Now that we're done with the fortunes let's tell some cool stories! It can be spooky or funny! As long as it's interesting!" Selkie exclaimed.

And that's what they did. Until they fell asleep.


	2. September 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie i know i haven't updated in minths im just lazy i mean a lil bit hss got to do with my dad being like "anime is stupid blah blah go study" but its mostly my fault for being lazy.  
> Oh yeah! There will be POV switches from character to character

Prince Siegbert was serious about his studies, as any heir to a throne should be. He used to be home schooled,but his father said he wanted him to socialise with people his age. He was calm, collected, he was polite and would converse with someone if they wanted to have a chat with him. He was mostly quiet, so when he got put in with two rowdy princes- Shiro and Kiragi- as his roommates he was a bit concerned. But, hey, Forrest was there too. If he just tried to ignore them and talk to his cousin it wouldn't be too bad, he thought.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆♡♡♡♡  
When Siegbert walked into class, he saw some familiar faces so he decided to sit near them and engage in a conversation. Nina- he could recognise her pigtails anywhere- noticed him and greeted" Oh, hey Lord Siegbert!" in a respectful manner. "Hello Nina. You can drop the title. We're classmates now." he warmly said back to her. He felt awkward when his friends called hin 'lord' or 'prince'. It made him feel like his friends were scared of him, and he didn't like it. "Oh, okay then, Siegbert", she said," so, who are your roommates?" she asked. "Oh, Forrest is there. Also Prince Kiragi an-" 

"Hello class!" A teacher beamed. "Welcome! This is the first History class of the year and I hope we can make it worthwhile." She took a roll call and then proceeded to direct the class to a page number. It was about a topic he'd already studied well, Prince Marth and his kingdom. That made him feel a bit confident.

When Siegbert walked out of the classroom and into his dorm he was alarmed. Except for his space, the whole room was a mess. He saw school letters and old worksheets and pencil shavings all over Prince Shinonome's bed. That wouldn't have been a problem if his bed was neat and his clothes were placed in his closet, but they weren't.

After seeing mud on Prince Kisaragi's bed, he didn't even want to think about it. Surprisingly though, Forrest 's bed was dreadful too. They were pillows strewn about and Oh.. more mud... It looked like he missed out on a giant fight or something. 

A coincidence it was when Prince Shinonome himself strutted in. "Hey Siegbert. 'Sup bro?" Siegbert replied respectfully with a nod,"Greetings to you too, Prince Shinonome. I was just collecting my books" 

Shiro put his hands up in surprise,"Woah, no need for the fancy talk. You can call me Shiro, you don't have to do the special title thing." Siegbert nodded," Well, if it makes you comfortable, Shiro. What were you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Huh? Oh, just the same as you. What class do you have next?" Shiro asked his own question in return.  
"Oh, maths. What about you?" Siegbert looked at the tall boy. "Same bro! We could totally sit together!"  
"Yeah.."

School went by quite quickly for Siegbert. He asked the two younger boys about the mess and they sheepishly admitted over having a fight. He was in the dorm finishing off his notes when he saw Shiro come out of the bathroom with a volleyball uniform on. Siegbert decided to make a little small talk." Do you play in any clubs?" he asked. "Oh yeah. I play basketball and volleyball. I'm going to train right now." Siegbert nodded and looked back down at his notebook. "Hey, you're always welcome to come and watch me play." Shiro smiled in a friendly way. Siegbert blushed, he couldn't go to a volleyball game if he hardly knew anything about it. He didn't want to be asked what was his favourite move and not know an answer. 

"Maybe next time. I'm a bit busy." He motioned to his text book 

"Heh, you even look busy. It would be cool if you joined in next time though."

"See you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forrest and Kiragi finished their homework and talked to Siegbert for a bit. Shiro came back and they said their good nights.


	3. September 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiragi struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm going back to update some of my fanfictions, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I probably won't update for a while after this, so I hope this will suffice! I used to not relate to Kirasagi but now I do. A lot. Siegbert used to be my favourite but now Kirasagi is, so I decided to write about him. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kiragi hated this. He really wanted to make new friends and all, but did he really have to participate in school for it? What made it worse was that Hisame happened to be in a completely different year to him and Shiro would never choose to hang out with Kiragi over his other friends. There was this Nohrian prince Forrest that he met a few times before and he was pretty nice, but to be honest, they had nothing in common. He stared blankly outside the window, looking at the birds he could be chasing. The little prince didn't worry about being told off, he was in a good position, where the teacher wouldn't care to look at. He was rambling about fractions as if they didn't learn about that in fourth class, fifth class and sixth class already. He gazed around for a bit, to find anything with a semblance of interest to pay his attention to for the next eight minutes. He saw Forrest looking very attentively at the teacher and what was being drawn out on the board, actively taking notes. Kiragi found that weird. Forrest probably knew all of this. He was way smarter than his Hoshidan counterpart. Kiragi's thoughts drifted off and he could see a tall figure in front of him saying something. Wait, what? He snapped out of his daydream and saw his teacher in front of him. He didn't look angry though. Phew. "Kiragi, would you please give out these assignments?" The boy nodded his head multiple times and took the papers from the desk and started placing them hastily on each of the brown small desks. He saw some people beginning to write their names and answering the questions on the sheet which meant it was classwork and Kiragi was damned because he wasn't listening and he'd mess up now. 

 

The next few classes went on in a similar fashion, except for P.E which Kiragi was super excited about. He had a really fun time there. When they had their break, he put some things back in his room. He saw Forrest reading on the bed and hoped that his request wouldn't annoy him. He approached his bed and sat on it,"Hey Forrest, wanna come with me to the benches outside and eat there? You totally don't have to. I'm just wondering, you know..." He trailed off, looking down at his fidgety fingers. Forrest closed his book,"Okay, I'll come. Just wait for me to get ready." The prince spoke softly and seemed to be content to be invited. Kiragi was really happy with this, he didn't have to sit alone. 

The two little princes had a nice discussion with each other. As they walked back to the school building, Kiragi had gotten his sleeve caught in a branch. Forrest immediately came to pull it out gently. To his misfortune, it was already ripped. Of course, he paid his thanks to Forrest for helping him there. He quickly said bye to the Nohrian boy and scrambled back to his dorm room to change his clothes. He put on a simple shirt, which he sloppily buttoned up. He ran through the halls. He was some minutes late, but the teacher excused him.

When all the classes were over and Kiragi was heading back, he came in his room to find that Forrest was sewing his shirt's ripped sleeve on his study desk, with Siegbert kneeling beside him, holding another part of the fabric, so that it wouldn't get in the way of his handiwork. When they heard the door open, the two of them turned their heads and Forrest started sputtering,"A-Ah, I'm sorry for taking your shirt, I just thought I could fix it, I'll put it back, I'm sorry!" Kiragi put one of his hands up,"No, it's fine! I actually really appreciate it, you're doing a great job. You could stop if you want, but I'd be fine if you continued." Forrest shyly nodded and Siegbert looked down. The Hoshidan approached them and could see how much attention the long-haired boy put into fixing the shirt. 

Forrest was almost done, but they were all kind of sleepy. Shiro came back from wherever he went and they all chatted for a while before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started Writing on the 16th of August.  
> Completed Writing on the 17th of August. Again, AO3 is being stupid. In my country it is the seventeenth.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please give a comment and kudos if you did! It motivates me to continue.


End file.
